Neverland
by shadowphantomness
Summary: After Team Aqua takes over the world, Misty leads a rebellion to stop them, but in order to do so, she must first obtain Lance's Sacred Sword, and find Ash… *shonen-ai Championshipping, fanon, Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Aight, new fic! 4 years after the Indigo League, Team Aqua controls all. Misty leads the resistance against Team Aqua, with the legendary pokemon at her command, and she wants Ash to lead with her. But will that happen?

Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Do not steal my fanfiction, as that is plagiarism…

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 1

Brambles and thorns scratched away at his uncovered face and arms as he raced through the woods, several Poochyna barking in hot pursuit. He had barely escaped from the Team Aqua reconditioning facility and now…

Now… was it all for naught?

It had happened so suddenly. One moment, he was battling Richie in the Indigo League – the next, black smoke had billowed out over the area… and he had passed out. He hadn't woken until almost a week later…

Most of the others hadn't woken up again.

He and Richie, along with two others – Jeannette Fisher and a boy he hadn't known, had all been forced into special conditioning classes. Their pokemon had been confiscated, everything of value stripped from them, dressed in identical light blue bodysuits…

Jeanette had cracked first, barely two weeks of conditioning before she was a drone… and then, not soon after, Gerald – the other boy. Richie had held out for six months…

Ash himself had still yet to turn to Team Aqua, but now…

Well, he was stranded in a forest, penniless, poke-less, and clad only in a faded blue jumpsuit, standard Aqua 'grunt' attire of the lowest degree. It was not an enviable situation under any terms.

He gulped as footsteps sounded. No, it wasn't a pokemon… he had spent enough time in class to distinguish different species of pokemon by their sounds and movements, which meant…

A human, or worse, a hybrid!

Team Aqua had created only three hybrids – Carvanha, Poochyena, and Sharpedo, however, that didn't mean anything.

Poochyna could track even if the quarry were five miles away and Carvanha and Sharpedo could both swim as fast as their pokemon side, as well as breathe underwater. Fortunately, he hadn't seen a stream of any sort in this forest, so hopefully… it wasn't those.

It was rumored they ate human flesh.

* * *

"Ash?"

He blinked. Who still knew his name? His coat bore his number – a tag of seventeen, and therefore, everyone had called him number seventeen.

"Ash, it is you."

His mind worked frantically, trying to identify – "Misty?" He gasped. He turned around, eyes widening.

Misty had grown considerably, into quite the lovely young woman. Her hair fell to her waist, and she was clad in blue jeans and a dark red jacket with a Staryu on the back. "Long time no see Ash."

"How…what…"

"Oh, you seem…" She studied him. He looked exhausted, and… "You ran away from Team Aqua?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Misty laughed. "Yes, it is. Come with me. You look like you could use a good meal. Change out of those too, before Team Aqua finds you again." She tossed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he hastily changed.

"Thank you!"

He looked startled as she pulled out a poke ball and released a blue dog-like creature. "… Suicune?" He gasped.

"So you did learn something useful while you were there, ne?" Misty indicated that he hurry and climb on the pokemon, and he did, she followed. Suicune immediately shot off.

Within moments, they had arrived at a building of gleaming white marble. Misty led the way and then placed her hand on a seemingly innocuous wall. It slid open, a steely entryway beyond. Ash followed hesitatingly.

This was Misty. His friend! She wouldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

"So, you brought him. How did you find him?" A voice drawled. Ash jumped, recognizing Gary. How had _he_ gotten here?

"I suppose you're wanting an explanation?"

"Er… yes?" Right now, his head hurt, and he wanted nothing more but to lie down and sleep, but that did not seem a possibility.

'Very well." Misty steered him to a chair, and then poured him a carafe of water. "I suppose you might have heard of us. We are the Resistance."

"… You?" Ash blinked. "Just you and Gary?"

Gary cracked up. "Well, Ash, I always thought you were dense, but even you surely realize that only two people an do little against Team Aqua. Of course we're not the only ones!"

"We're still few in number though." Misty conceded. "I'll introduce you to the others later."

"O-okay…"

"Should we save the interrogation for later?" Gary asked.

Ash gulped. * Interrogation? *

"Yes, let's give him some time to rest first. He ran twenty miles away from Team Aqua headquarters."

"Not bad."

"Yes. Well, Ash, get some sleep. You'll need it."

Ignoring the hard chair, Ash sank into sleep gratefully…

* * *

He was awoken a few hours later. Three nurse joys smiled.

"He's awake!"

(Excellent.)

Ash jumped, recognizing the presence, kind of. * Sabrina? What's she doing here? I mean, what are… oh, I'm so confused… *

(Hello again, Ash Ketchum.) Sabrina smiled kindly at him. (This won't hurt a bit. Just relax, all right?)

Ash nodded meekly as her eyes glowed red. Several moments later, the connection broke, and he sank back onto his pillows, still feeling a bit tired.

(He's clean.) Sabrina reported. She sat down next to Ash and waved the nurses off. (You've been through a lot, haven't you?)

"Well… you could say that…" * But then again, so has everyone who got kidnapped… *

(Your strength of will is amazing. Most crack within a few months, and yet you've still managed to resist all their brainwashing attempts. You are truly remarkable, Ash.)

"Er… thank you?"

Sabrina laughed. (It is nothing, Ash. You saved me back then in Saffron. A few words of praise won't atone for that.)

"Huh?"

(Still as clueless as ever. Ah, youth…) Suddenly, she stood. (Well, I'll report this, and then you'll meet the rest of the gang tonight.)

"All right…"

* * *

He fell back asleep, and when we awoke, rested, he found a few sandwiches and a pitcher of orange juice resting on the table. Wow!

He hadn't had anything besides salad and energy rations for months with Team Aqua… he had almost forgotten what real food tasted like!  
The sandwiches were peanut butter and jelly, not his favorite but he didn't care…. The taste of _bread_, real actual fiber, after all those times… and the orange juice was great!

Finishing the meal, which he had consumed all of, Ash felt slightly better.

There was a note attached.

_Ash after you eat, feel free to use the shower. There are clean clothes on the chair next to the bed. At nine, please meet with the Council on the fourth floor. Misty._

The feeling of being clean was truly bliss. He shed his Aqua gear gladly, changing into a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and jeans provided. Smiling, he made some effort to comb his hair, and then quickly ran up the stairs, not wanting to be late.

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/22/05

Ash: Misty is nice?

Phantomness: *smirk* Well…

Lance: *shakes head*

Shoyko: Kind of dark…

Kairo: You ought to write more humor!

Pika-chan: Or fluff!


	2. Chapter 2

Dos…

Disclaimer: Phantomness owns this non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction, but does not own pokemon. Hm.

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

NO, this will NOT be AAMRN, and if people bug me about it… *cracks knuckles*. I've already stated I can't and won't write AAMRN, so nyah!

* * *

Chapter 2

Ash he huffed and panted in the doorway, he heard several chuckles. He looked around, checking the group out.

Misty and Gary were there, along with Sabrina. Those were the only people he recognized. There were three others – an old man with snowy white hair in a wheelchair, a young man with blonde hair in blue, and another young man with crimson hair wearing a cape.

"Um… hi?"

(Hello, Ash.)

"Right." Misty coughed, and everyone's eyes shot to her. "It's time to get down to business. Sabrina has already verified his identity and his records, and Lance has backed up her claims. So, welcome to the Resistance."

"Wait, what?" Ash blinked.

"We are those who oppose Team Aqua's control of the region." Gary explained. * He's still dense as ever… *

"Perhaps introductions are in order?" The old man smiled. "I am Pryce Hielo, former gym leader of Mahogany Town. I specialize in ice-type pokemon."

"Morty from Ecruteak, former gym leader. I'm a Ghost Master." The blonde man stated with a bow.

"Lance Dragyn, former Champion of the Indigo League." The last man introduced himself. Ash gasped.

"And you already know the rest of us." Misty smiled brightly. "So!"

"Yes, perhaps you ought to explain, leader Misty." Gary said mock-politely. Misty swatted him.

"Ahem. We are here to oppose Team Aqua's control, as I already stated. Luckily, I can control the legendary pokemon, so that helps."

Ash stared at Misty wide-eyed. "Woah."

Misty smirked. "Yes. I can control the three legendary dogs of Johto, and the three legendary birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres! Now, Team Aqua's eventual plan is to summon the beast of the sea, Kyogre, and flood most of the earth, therefore increasing the habitat of water-type pokemon. Although I'm a water trainer myself, that would wreck the balance of nature, so we are here to stop them."

"Wait, but how do you know this?" Ash blinked. "All we ever learned in indoctrination class was that water pokemon were the best and we must protect their habitat."

* * *

"You're sharp." Pryce smiled. "I like that."

Morty's eyes were closed, but Sabrina suddenly smiled.

(There's a reason for everything, Ash…)

"Mm?"

Perhaps… Sabrina frowned. Lance.

The older man looked up, golden eyes bright. "Yes?"

(How soon do you have to return?)

Lance cast a glance at his watch. (Within an hour.)

(Then go. It would better not to incur their suspicion.)

The man nodded, and his form suddenly faded away. Ash jumped.

* * *

(Lance is our spy within Team Aqua's Elite Administrators.) Morty explained. (He's an Administrator along with Tabitha and Isabelle.)

"Woah…."

"Yes." Misty coughed. "Now then! I'll be quite busy, so perhaps Gary, you could show Ash around and give him some pokémon to start with."

Although it had been phrased as a request, the clear undertones indicated dire consequences should he not obey. Gary feigned nonchalance and then took Ash's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Most non-aquatic species of pokemon had been wiped out during Team Aqua's 'purging' of the world so far, so he doubted Ash would get a pikachu. Pity.

* * *

Life must have been hard within the Aqua organization, but that was not to say life wasn't difficult outside of it, so…

"Here." Gary pointed to a small room, filled with shelves of poke balls. "You can have three for starters if you're approved, as your level increases you are assigned more pokemon, or you can catch more pokemon, well, that's up to you. We don't have that many, unfortunately…"

"There are only seven people in this organization?"

"Not quite. The Council numbers seven. We also have a staff of six Nurse Joys, and several technicians, as well as two other trainers, who aren't here at the moment, but we are quite limited in numbers."

"So can Misty really control the legendary pokemon?"

"You don't believe your little girlfriend?"

Ash flushed. "I haven't seen her for four years. I have a right to feel slightly edgy."

"Well, I suppose you're right, but yes."

"Cool…"

* * *

Even having one pokemon would be bliss after having been denied pokemon for years. Reading about pokemon and doing medical work just wasn't the same as actually owning a pokemon…

Ash glanced down the rows, mentally running commentary on which types were good, which were not, what special attacks some could learn, training techniques… during the classes he had learned far more than the instructors had given him credit for, under their rigorous sink-or-swim policy, he had swam – but just barely. If only they'd known… there. That pokemon.

He drew the Unown from the shelf, followed by two others. Lapras and Ditto…

With these three, he had a tank, a writer, and a transformer. Why did he need any other pokemon when he had Ditto?

Gary handed Ash their handbook, advised him to learn it ASAP, and then went to find Misty.

* * *

"Misty, are you sure he's the one?"

"No, but even if he isn't the one, he still should be a good trainer and an asset. After all he did survive the brainwashing."

"I wonder how he did it."

"Sabrina doesn't know. She's gotten all his memories, but he really does not know."

"Interesting. Maybe it was a genetic mutation?"

"Perhaps."

* * *

"I'm cold."

"I know…"

Tabitha snuggled closer to Lance with a sultry smile. "Keep me warm?" They were monitoring Kyogre, Team Aqua's secret, locked carefully in an underground tank. The pokemon was still healing inside its containment, even a legendary took time to heal from injuries, and would not be able to bring rain for several months.

Curse those fools who had found it! They had pulled out their electric pokemon instead of simply throwing a Master Ball…

Well, no matter. They could wait.

Soon…

The Dragon Master hid a smile as the Admin fell asleep in his arms, golden eyes sharp. * Perfect… *

His golden earring studs glittered slightly in the watery light as his lips curved up in a malicious grin. One word was spoken.

"Set."

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/22/05

Whee! Another chapter done!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This fanfic belongs to me. 'Nuff said.

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 3

"They have Kyogre." Misty broke the news moments after Lance had called her. She wore a golden pendant with the old Indigo League symbol as her receiver.

"Are you sure this information is trustworthy, Misty?" Gary asked. "I mean, I know that he's on our side, but…"

"The subcutaneous interface his earrings hold is prone to malfunction, you do realize." Pryce stated.

Misty glared at the occupants of the room. "Listen. I am the Head of this Rebellion and I decide our plan of action. You are here in the capacity of my advisors. Remember that the legendaries are on my side!"

Ash did not reply, not sure if he ought to.

Morty and Sabrina exchanged glances. (We shall trust you, what would you like us to do now then, esteemed Leader?)

Misty did not catch the hint of mockery in their tones.

"We'll wait for Lance to contact us again." She said finally. "Dismissed."

* * *

Beautiful one…

Tabitha stirred in his arms. "Oh no! I fell asleep?"

"You've been out for two hours." Lance pointed out gently. "Too much stress getting to you?"

Tabitha sighed. "It's hard being Archie's right hand."

"Of course," He deferred. "I apologize if my…"

She cut him off. "Lance, you *know* that he trusts you more than he trusts me. You don't have to defer to my rank. We're both Administrators, after all."

"Indeed." He stated dryly. "There's been no change."

"Like there would be." Tabitha checked the controls. "Seventy percent healed. Technically, that's enough to fight, but…"

"We'd like full health for maximum results."

"Yes."

"I see that Sootopolis base has finally finished construction."

Tabitha smiled. "Of course. We are prepared for his glorious coming."

"What of the team sent to capture the Blue Orb? Liza and Tate, did they succeed?"

A scowl grew on her face. "Unfortunately not. They are mere children though. Archie is personally taking the blue orb himself now."

"Interesting…"

"Yes, our esteemed leader usually does not stoop to these mediocre tasks himself."

"Ah, but this is no simple mission." Lance smiled charmingly. "He will succeed, of course."

Tabitha nodded, as she kissed him. "I know. I must run now, more paperwork to do. Do you mind keeping watch alone? I owe you one… see you later, Lance."

"What will happen?" Lance said rhetorically as he waved goodbye. Once she was gone, he once again switched his earrings to 'Off'. * That ought to be enough information to satisfy my greedy little sister… *

* * *

The sea basin pokemon opened his eyes with a yawn. _Tired…_

_ Shh…_ Lance whispered. Beautiful. Such a wonderful pokemon should never be caged. And should the world drown so be it…

However, he had his own secret…

Kyogre's eyes closed as it once again sank into slumber. The HP bar inched its way up to 71%.

Soon, very soon…

The pokemon was healing faster than it ought to. Odd…

* * *

"That was fast." Misty commented, as she set six Master Balls on her desk. What would be good to use…

The birds were too visible, so that cut them out. "Got it! Suicune, I choose you!"

The water legendary cat yawned as she was summoned. _Yes, Mistress?_

"Find my brother."

_You are certain? He is deep in Team Aqua Headquarters. Surely there is a better way…?_

"No, I need something from him. Tell him to give you the Sacred Sword. If he refuses, take it by force. It is necessary."

_Yes, Mistress…_

The dog sped off to fulfill her mission.

* * *

Ash was bored. He had groomed his new Lapras, and chatted a bit with his new Unown and Ditto, but now, he was bored.

He was understandably surprised when Misty presented herself at his room.

"Misty!" He hastily ushered her in. "I thought you were busy!"

"I am, but it's being taken care of as we speak." Misty smiled. "Everything will be all right now."

"Oh Misty, I'm so confused. Could you please tell me what's going on?"

Misty grinned. "All right. I'd be glad to. But it's a long story."

"I like long stories." Ash said cheerfully, as she seated herself on the bed and he carefully took a seat several paces away. "Just start from the beginning."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you remember?"

"Not much," Ash said apologetically. "I mean, I was battling Richie, and then this smoke billowed over the whole stadium and most of the people died, I found out later… how'd you manage to make it out alive?"

"Well… they saved us."

"They?"

"The legendary pokemon." Misty grinned. "Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou managed to save most of us."

"Wow!"

"I know." Misty grinned brightly. "It's so cool!"

"That's awesome."

"So now I can control the legendary pokemon."

"Is that why you founded this Resistance?"

Misty nodded. "Yes, Ash. I'm glad you escaped from Team Aqua…"

Ash grinned, almost like his old self would have done, the former ego… "Aw, Misty, I don't lose that easily…"

"Sure you do, you just don't admit it!"

* * *

Ash flushed. Maybe it was friendly teasing now, but how was he to know? "So er… what do we do now?"

"Wait." Misty held up a hand. "I sense something."

All of a sudden, a clear image of Suicune appeared in the room. _Mistress! We have a problem!_

"What is it?"

_Your brother – he won't give up the Sacred Sword! And… he's released Kyogre!_

"WHAT?!"

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/23/05

So is Lance evil in this version? Not telling~!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomness kicks Microsoft Word.

Stupid buggy thing! I have to save the same document under *five* freaking different names, as I keep writing it. Grr!

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me. Understood?

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokémon talks

* * *

Chapter 4

Perhaps he ought to feel guilty. After all, he had betrayed them both, but right now, he didn't _care._ The ocean sang in his veins and the rain fell in torrents all around, and he could hear Team Aqua laughing triumphantly….

Oh, but their laughter would die soon enough…

"I can't believe it, Lance!" Tabitha shouted excitedly. "You actually managed to heal it! Wait until I tell Archie! He'll be thrilled!"

But he won't be, he thought, because he's dead… the Orbs kill those they don't choose you see, but I don't need orbs to control Kyogre…

_What have you done?_ A voice growled.

"Nice to see you too, Suicune dear." He smiled. "Now come with me."

_Never!_

"You're not *hers*," He drawled lazily. "Stupid little human child, do you actually believe she could control you… you knew, didn't you, which is why you never used her _name_…"

Suicune hesitated for a second. _What?_

She's not using her own energy, foolish one… she's using mine…for I am the child of the Dragon of the seas and the Dragon of the air, the Dragon Master!

_That – that can't be!_

_ Why else would I hold the Sacred Sword? For only a legendary child can wield it._ He smirked. _Besides, if Misty were the true Chosen One, would not she have the sword herself? What say you, water guardian?_

Suicune froze, before bolting off, and sending a message… which Misty received…

* * *

"Lance went rogue on us?" Pryce gasped.

Morty shook his head, exchanging a glance with Sabrina.

(They don't know…)

(We know, but we pretend not to.)

(What will happen now?)

(The purer the heart, the sharper the Sword…)

(This could be quite dangerous.)

(I do not believe they have any intention of harming us though.)

(Then let us hope it is so…)

Sabrina and Morty faded from view as Misty stormed through the corridors, Ash in hand. With her in this mood, the best defense was hiding away.

"Morty!" She barked. "Out! Now!"

* * *

The ghost master materialized next to her, his normally placid look covering his features. "Yes, Misty?"

"Spin for me." She spat. "Spin his lifeline."

(You do realize that this is against the laws of Fate,) Sabrina put in. (Magic is not so carelessly cast…)

(I don't care. Cast!)

(Very well…)

Sabrina moved to Morty's side to help him, as before him, a tapestry of black and violet gleamed…

As a Ghost Master, Morty could somewhat touch the web of life and death…

(There.) Sabrina pointed to a single thread, violet, slivered through with black. (Odd… it seems he is dying already?)

(Of course! Only an immortal child may summon a legendary pokemon.) Morty sent to Misty with a smile. ( =He will be dead soon, Misty. Surely….)

"I don't care! He defied my orders! Family or not, I'll not stand for it! And he summoned Kyogre! Does that spell nothing out for you!"

(As you wish…)

Ash watched in horror as Morty and Sabrina gave a single jerk and the thread unraveled….

Was it that easy to kill?

* * *

Oh, now they were playing dirty… but no matter…

He watched the threads retract from him. No matter, no matter! Thank you Morty, I shall not forget your deeds, Ghost Master, as Misty's an idiot and she can't distinguish between all the threads…

Shadow sacrifice. Archie was definitely dead by now…

He smiled as Kyogre continued to dance, and the rain continued to flood… it was no matter, really…

Water would purify this land, and when it was time to retreat in a few hundred years, it would, and life would once again flourish.

Misty didn't understand that healing took time. She couldn't just snap her fingers and wish everything would be back the way it was. Pity, that…

No matter…

She wasn't a real legendary's child in any case.

* * *

Couldn't they tell? How the Evil Shadow was sucking the energy out of the Dragon Child and feeding it out to the legendary trio and the cats, disguised as her own? Were they really so blind?

Or were they choosing not to see until it was time?

Either way, it was none of his concern. He had plenty to spare, but oh, he would make her pay, when the time was right…

He would make her pay for all the thefts she had committed…

* * *

"Did you…" Ash fainted dead away. Only the soft thump of his body hitting the floor gave any indication of his feelings.

Misty shrugged. "He has to learn. War isn't a game."

Morty nodded politely. "Do you require our services any longer?"

"Nah, you two can go and do whatever you psychics do in your free time." Misty said with a leer.

Neither moved to correct her as they faded.

(She is weak.)

(Of course. She's only a shadow after all.)

(Be as that may, she still has her part to play in Fate's scheme.)

(What of it? Her sufferings shall come soon, swiftly…)

(Of course. It is only fair.)

* * *

It was still raining, of course. The rain would not stop for a long time. Perhaps then, Team Aqua would realize their folly.

Perhaps not…. Some were truly dedicated to the road of Water Mastery.

"Hello, this is Tabitha – What? No! It can't be!"

"Tabitha, what's wrong?"

"It's Archie! He's… we just got word from Mount Pyre…" She choked off her tears. "It can't be! The Blue Orb should have accepted him! If he didn't, who's controlling Kyogre now? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know! I thought…"

"I know! Since the first transmission came from Mount Pyre and gave us the go-ahead, we thought that he was in control!"

"But Kyogre's not wreaking havoc, is it?" Lance asked innocently.

Tabitha shuddered. "I hope not…"

"Take a break, Tabitha."

"I can't! Someone has to take control now that Archie is-! And Isabella went with him, and she's barely alive…!"

"I'll do it," He coaxed, and she sighed.

"All right…"

She really needed rest after all…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/23/05

*Gives MS word another swift boot*

Lance: …

Ash: PMS maybe?

Phantomness: *glares* Want me to write some more lemon where Lance has you all chained up nice and pretty?

Ash: Eep!

Now then! Tabitha has one-sided love for Lance, but he's not reciprocating, kk?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: ()for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

Hopes that whatever stupid bug is plaguing my MS Word is now gone…

Lance x Tabitha is one-sided if that weren't evident.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Misty? We really don't have proof-." Gary offered, but was silenced with a glare.

"Look, do you think Suicune would lie to me? Besides, I doubt Lance is dead, even with those fancy tricks…"

"I meant no disrespect…"

"Then shut it! I don't have time now. Sorry, Ash, but you'll have to battle now."

Ash gulped, but inwardly, he was almost excited. Finally, a chance to battle…

He didn't care much for the context, really…

Behind the three on Zapdos, Pryce rode on Articuno… and Morty and Sabrina followed on Moltres.

The three legendary cats waited in their Master Balls.

"So you do know where Team Aqua's base is, right?" Ash asked.

"Of course. Sabrina has all your memories. She's giving the directions."

Ash gaped. "Why-what?"

"Well, come on, we had to make sure that you weren't a spy."

"But that's invasion of privacy!"

"Big deal. In war, sacrifices have to be made."

Ash cast an uncomfortable look at Gary, who shrugged. Apparently he was used to this game scheme…

* * *

Too soon, they arrived at the training facility.

(Misty, I don't think he's here…) Sabrina finally spoke. (I feel no trace of his presence. There's nothing here but a lot of Grunts and some instructors. This is not their main base…)

"Lance might have learned how to shield. After all, Mew knows how long he was plotting this."

(However,) Morty interrupted, (There are no dragon pokémon auras. Surely he could not hide their presences, as that would be beyond his skill level…?)

"Lance uses dragons?" Ash inquired.

Gary snorted. "Yes. Gyarados. Kingdra, and two Dragonair… so he was still within Team Aqua's jurisdiction to use those."

"Now, now, don't squabble." Pryce smiled. "I'm sure my Piloswine and Dewgong can take care of them."

Misty nodded. "Well, I suppose just storming in isn't an answer. Sabrina, how many can you hide?"

(Working together, Morty and I could sneak our small group in. Was it wise for us to all come? What if it is a trap?)

"I'd know, of course. The legendaries would warn me." Misty smiled thinly. "Are you questioning my orders?"

(Of course not Misty.)

* * *

Sabrina and Morty cloaked the group in shadows as they made their way through the corridors, unseen. They saw several classrooms where discussion on pokemon battling techniques were taking place, and a healing Center staffed by a tired-looking old woman with white hair…

Down the stairs, were several levels of research facilities, but those were for later.

(Hold on.)

"What is it, Morty? Did you sense something?"

(Kyogre… Kyogre was here very recently…)

"Figures. I never knew Team Aqua had Kyogre in their possession, but… it is to be expected after all." Pryce nodded.

(How else would they be able to summon it so quickly?)

"Point taken…"

* * *

Ash hid behind Misty as they finally made their way to a large oaken door set with gold and blue symbols.

"Do you recognize this?"

"This is… this is Archie's office. I've only been here once."

"Hm, that makes sense." Misty grinned. "So he ought to be here. I wonder why we haven't found any guards?"

"Overconfidence, maybe?" Pryce suggested.

"Well, let's see." Gary said, as they pushed the doors open.

* * *

A young woman with dark red wavy hair underneath a blue bandanna slept deeply, her head pillowed over bare arms. Six poke balls adorned her belt, and her bearing indicated that she was no mere Grunt.

"Do you recognize her?"

"I can guess." Misty grinned. "She's either Tabitha or Isabelle. One of Team Aqua's three executives…"

"So it's a good thing we found her?"

"Oh yes… Gary, if you would?"

The young man stepped forwards, and a quick whispered command later, she was paralyzed. His Nidoking and Nidoqueen stood protectively by while he searched her.

"Key card, wallet, poke balls… nothing else really of importance." He smiled. "With this little baby, we can get into anywhere on this base."

"Well, that's good." Pryce put in. "Now what to do with her?"

"Prisoner I suppose. She's high ranked enough, but there's no time for Sabrina or Morty to steal her memories."

"You…you can steal memories?"

(We didn't steal yours.) Morty reassured Ash.

"But even if you did, I wouldn't know!"

(Regrettably, that is quite true. You'll just have to trust us)

Ash swallowed, but nodded. Yes. He'd have to trust them…

"I believe, Morty, that now she is your problem. I trust you can take care of her on your own."

(If I leave, Sabrina can only shield two people.)

"That shall be enough. Take her back to base."

(Yes, Misty…)

* * *

He picked up the paralyzed woman as he teleported. * Foolish, Misty. You are foolish. You abuse your power recklessly. Without it, you have nothing. I cannot wait until he takes back what is rightfully his… *

Instead of making friends, Misty had several enemies within her Council, but they hid it well. They would wait until she was exposed as a fraud.

Sabrina sent a quick prayer to Honou for Morty, and then turned to Misty. "Now what?"

"How many can you teleport at once?"

Why… our entire group, but I will be no longer able to shield afterwards.

"Then find Lance's aura, and then take us to him."

(I shall try my best…)

Ash felt quite uncomfortable. This seemed like fighting dirty, but… well, he'd have to adapt, right? Surely Misty was right…

After all, if she had the legendary pokemon… she had to be right, right?

Sabrina settled into a meditative trance for almost half an hour, before her eyes cleared of red and she spoke softly.

* * *

(He's not here. He's at Mount Pyre.)

"It's time for a battle then." Gary stated.

(I'm afraid so.)

"Let's do it." Misty touched her Master balls protectively. Of course the legendary pokemon would protect her!

This would just be a quick battle and then she'd capture Kyogre and save the world from this flood!

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/23/05

Ash: I'm an idiot

Phantomness: Don't worry my dear muse! You'll get over it!

Lance: *sighs*


	6. Chapter 6

Whee! Another chapter!

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfiction belongs to me under international copyright laws and taking it is plagiarism. Thank you. *Phantomness bows*

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokemon talks

* * *

Chapter 6

"Lance!"

He heard their voices, but he did not turn… they believed him a traitor in any case, and now, he didn't quite care anymore.

"Lance! Even if you're my brother, this is going too far! What have you done?" Misty screamed.

He turned to face her, golden eyes narrowed. "And you who are my sister, what have you done? You were the one who attempted to murder me. So lucky that Morty accidentally killed another instead."

"They're related?" Ash asked Gary in a whisper.

"Half-siblings, Lance is older by a few years… I think."

"I see…."

* * *

"I claim no kin of yours, sister dearest." Lance spat. "Didn't you know? You're adopted!"

"What? That-that can't be!"

"Of course it can be! Remember the prophecy of the Seven who shall change the world? The psychic and ghost whose true allegiance is hidden, the ground and the lightning who shall support the shadow, and the lord of ice? And finally, the dragon child, who shall call upon the Sacred Sword?"

"So?"

"If you can't figure something so simple out, then you cannot ever hope to stop me." Lance smiled.

"I always knew you were a traitor!" Pryce shouted. "Dewgong! Piloswine! Use Icy Wind!"

Despite his cane, he was still quite active…

Lance laughed. "What can you hope to achieve, my dear Lord of Ice? Kyogre still rages, does she not? And look!"

Several yards away, the Red and Blue orbs still rested in their respective shrines, untouched.

"What? Then you're not controlling Kyogre?"

"Archie certainly tried, but I'm afraid the effort killed him." Lance shrugged. "Didn't you know?"

"No." Misty spat. "You're trying to deceive us."

"Believe what you will, Misty.'

"Why – how could you betray us?"

"How have I betrayed you?"

"You summoned Kyogre!"

* * *

"Wait! Don't you have proof?" Ash asked Misty. "Maybe if you show him, he'll repent or at least confess?"

"Suicune contacted me saying that you would not give up the Sacred Sword! If that's not treason, I don't know what is!" Misty yelled.

Lance scowled, pleasant expression vanishing in an eye blink. "What do you know of the Sacred Sword?"

"You have it hidden somewhere!"

"Well, that I cannot deny, however…"

"However?" Pryce's voice had gone shrill, wondering why his two pokemon refused to attack. They just looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"I ask again – what do you know of the Sacred Sword?"

"You will hand it over or suffer the consequences." Gary stated, no trace of humor or even idle boasting in his voice.

"Well, you may try and take it from me by force…"

"Please?" Ash stepped forwards, ignoring the quizzical looks. Simply asking couldn't hurt could it? Surely… Lance wasn't that cold-hearted? "Can't you just lend it to us, if nothing else? We won't need it for long…"

"I…"

* * *

Before Lance could say more, a blast of water knocked them all to the ground.

A shaking woman with dark purplish hair in a bodysuit – dark blue, Team Aqua, stood there. "Lance! I always though something was off about you!"

The Dragon Master got to his feet quite easily, brushing at several wet spots. "Oh, and I thought that was only because I never returned your advances."

"Damn it, Lance, how _could_ you!"

"Ever heard of Double-cross, dear?"

Isabelle faltered. "W-what? You're…"

"You're…!" Pryce roared to his feet. "You two! Why aren't you attacking him?"

Piloswine and Dewgong still steadfastly refused to move.

* * *

"I'll deal with this myself!" Misty yelled. "Raikou, Zapdos, combine your thunder attacks and do Megavolt!"

Isabelle screamed as Lance used her as a human shield. She dropped rather limply to the ground as the man smirked.

"Well then, now can we talk?"

"How do we know to trust you?"

"You'll just have to, I suppose." Lance shrugged.  
Ash looked at him with pleading eyes, and the trainer shrugged. "I suppose it can't hurt…"

He would have said more, again, but Pryce had proved himself amazingly proficient and had managed to run the Dragon Master through with the short sword concealed in his cane while Lance was debating.

Gary and Misty both blinked.

Sabrina sighed inwardly. This was not good…

* * *

Lance's lips parted in what might have been a scream, but only silence came before he fell. Ash managed to catch him, being the closest.

"Are you all right?"

"… I have a sword through my torso, so no. In any case, I suppose this is as good a time as any." Lance said, as he looked at Ash. "A word of warning. Do back away, you'll get blood all over your clothes otherwise."

Ash hastily complied, and Lance carefully traced a line down his chest with a single finger, from collarbone to navel, before he laughed bitterly. That laugh quickly changed into a grimace of pain as the expensive cloth and pale skin split clean apart under his motions, and from his body emerged a slender rapier, silver, bearing no ornament save the simple hilt, covered with blood…

With a final tug, the weapon wrenched itself free of Lance's body and the Dragon Master crumpled, eyes glassy and open.

He was dead of course.

Ash tried to block the horrible image from his eyes, but could not help his body's reaction, and began retching into a convenient bush.

Misty looked flabbergasted, Gary looked uneasy, Pryce suddenly felt a strange surge of guilt, and Sabrina…

She closed her eyes upon the scene. (She's done it…)

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/23/05

Lance: … you killed me again?

Phantomness: *shrugs*

Ash: Phantomness…

Phantomness: I like darkfic


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomness doesn't write much happy fic…

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own pokemon…. Yep, stole some stuff from X1999 too, the Shadow Sacrifice… CLAMP owns X1999, I love CLAMP and have tons of their merchandise…

Notes: This takes place in Phantomness's fanon universe, where Lance, Charlotte, and Ash represent Darkness, Light, and Shadow respectively, as was referenced in Card Captor Ashura.

* * *

Chapter 7

(She's done it.)

Morty's head snapped up. Tabitha was fast asleep, securely watched by both his Mysdreavus and his Gengar. (What?!)

(She demanded he hand over the Sacred Sword.)

(Well, he would not bow to _her_ wishes so easily.) Morty smiled thinly. (So the Child of Shadow begged the Child of Darkness?)

(Of course. Whom else would he die for? Us, perhaps, but his first duty always lay that way…)

(Quite a pity Ash will never know, is it not?)

(I would not burden his conscience with extra guilt. He feels bad enough as it was, and he barely knew the man, but he's beginning to see the cracks in her disguise.)

(Excellent.)

(We're returning now, I believe. Yes.)

(I'll await your return then,) He smiled. (Enjoy…)

* * *

The soaked group returned several seconds later, the blue glow of teleporting fading away. Sabrina made a few steps towards Morty before she collapsed into his arms. Clearly, the strain of those mass teleports had taken much out of her.

Ash held the Sacred Sword in his arms, wrapped in Lance's cloak.

Behind him, Misty, Gary, and Pryce were talking in low, hushed tones, but the black-haired boy paid no attention to them, his fingers absentmindedly rubbing the polished silver metal….

It had taken so _long_ to get all the blood off, and that was hard, and it was even harder not to look…

Dear Lugia… Pryce had gone to examine the body, and then observed his findings with shocked tones. Nothing. Simply flesh and skin and perhaps a little blood, but no bone, no organs, no _heart_… all had been sacrificed for the creation of the sword…

For to hold the Sacred Sword is life, but to summon it is death…

Misty had never bothered to research carefully, always confident, believing that brute force would be enough, and now, oh, how it showed…

* * *

When legendary pokemon cried, what happened?

Rain poured down even faster, with ever increasing intensity upon the land… shorelines had already flooded, and now, the water was creeping towards the mountains, streams and lakes overflowing….

It was a pity that Misty hadn't had the foresight to build HQ as far from water as she ought. Well, the underground lake was now rising through the levels, but as they were on the top floor, they had not noticed quite yet…

Soon they would, though…

* * *

Gold and crimson had bled to pristine white and icy blue, coldly, so cold… of course, how could he not be?

Elegant silversteel adorned his pale skin, bloodless… climbed over his shoulders and extended into beautiful sharp-bladed weapons…

Now he was truly his father's child…

And the rain continued to pour down…

* * *

"Moltres, use Heat Wave!"

The fire avian fixed her Mistress with a startled look. _What are you saying? You know what may happen if!_

"I don't care! Articuno certainly won't help; she'll only bring snow, and Zapdos thunderstorms. So use your Heat Wave attack! It may be enough to stop Kyogre!"

_This is not in my jurisdiction-_. The bird protested.

"Screw jurisdiction, it's the fate of the earth! Now go!"

The flaming chicken flew off, and swiftly met up with Kyogre, who greeted her cordially enough, one legendary to another, however…

_I will not stop my duty._

_ Then I must fight you?_ Moltres asked sorrowfully.

Kyogre shrugged. _Who forces you to fight? I have made my choice. None control me. I bring rain as the fates ordained._

Moltres sighed. _I am no longer a free pokemon, unlike you, dear, distant sister…_

_ Then why not flee?_

_ I cannot leave the others behind!_

_ Others? _Kyogre frowned.

_Yes, Zapdos and Articuno, and the three cats of Johto…_

Kyogre swore something unintelligible, and then shook her head. _I am sorry._

_ It is all right. I am a phoenix._

With that, Moltres closed her eyes, as Kyogre's Spout attack slammed into her and she dissolved…

* * *

Misty gaped as the Master Ball she had used to capture Moltres shattered into a million pieces. "What-what happened?" She stammered.

Entei growled out a reply. _What do you think, *Mistress*? She is dead and you no longer need to control her._

"But I!"

_There is too much difference in power level...also, Moltres is of Kanto, and this is not her place. Only Rayquaza may stop Groudon or Kyogre…_

"Rayquaza?"

Raikou scoffed. _Have you never heard of the sky dragon? Then what legendary child are you, I wonder?_

* * *

Ash watched uneasily. He had still not spoken a word since Lance's death. He clutched the Sacred Sword to his body almost desperately…

Such a pretty, plain thing, but it had cost a life to obtain…

He would never forget the odd emotion in Lance's eyes before he had acquiesced.

Why did you agree, though? Was it because I asked nicely?

I wish I knew….

But you died for me, didn't you? Not for Misty, or Gary, or Pryce, or anyone else… for me. Why?

I wish I knew why you had Chosen me. I don't deserve it…

* * *

Misty had refused to touch the sword, or the corpse, and only later did Ash realize something was off.

Lance hadn't been wearing his poke balls. Where had they gone?

Well, maybe it was idle speculation, but maybe it was important…

He was jolted from his musings when Sabrina rushed into the room. (Misty! The first three floors have flooded!)

"What?!"

(Look out the window!) Morty called, running in after her.

They all rushed to the window as one, gasping at how high the water had risen…

"Impossible!" Misty croaked. "This can't be…"

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/24/05

Meh, couldn't let Lance *stay* dead, of course…

Lance: I'm good at that sort of thing

Kairo: *eats a lollipop*


	8. Chapter 8

I really, really hate Writer's Block…

Disclaimer: Yep, don't own pokemon. Don't steal my fanfic!

Notes: () for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if a pokémon talks!

I guess it has championshipping _hints_. Nothing really blatant from poor Ash, though Lance feels for him!

* * *

Chapter 8

"It's not stopping." Misty whispered. "It doesn't seem to make sense…"

"It can't be! Why is the water only flooding this area?"

"Perhaps Kyogre senses the other legendary pokemon here?" Ash suggested.

"That could be!" Misty palmed the rest of the poke balls, throwing them forwards. Articuno, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou materialized.

_Yes, Mistress?_ They asked in eerie unison.

"Shield this building or find some way to get rid of the water! Otherwise, we'll all die here!"

Suicune laughed harshly. _It is too late. Even now, the underground lake climbs… there is nothing that can be done._

_ Even if I froze the water, that would save nothing._ Articuno smiled.

_You had better flee, _Entei advised. _There is none else to be done._

"But… but we can't just abandon our base!"

_Your base or your lives, Mistress, what shall it be?_ Zapdos squawked. _The choice must be made quickly._

Misty hesitated.

Gary didn't. He ran to Entei and jumped on. The fire-type nodded, and then shot out of the building, lightning fast.

The legendary cats were the fastest beings in existence after all…

Articuno carefully helped Pryce onto her back, before she streaked off as well.

Suicune and Raikou respectively made their way to Sabrina and Morty. The two shook their heads.

(Do not worry about us, dears.) Morty smiled. (I'm sorry I failed you.)

(You have never failed us, Ghost Master. None can fight the whims of fate… now come, follow us…)

(No, it shall be fine.) Sabrina smiled. (A poke ball opened before them, revealing…)

_Mew!_

(I shall take care of these two, along with my son. Do not worry.)

With that, the two masters faded away.

* * *

Misty stared at Ash, who as trembling…

"Ash?"

"Don't… don't touch me!" He backed away from her.

"Ash, please! I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be able to stop this…"

"No! You… you don't know anything!" He clutched the Sacred Sword to his chest, closer. "You… you killed him!"

"I didn't know!"

"Exactly! You really don't know! And… I don't want to die!"

"Ash quit being an idiot and give me the sword!"

"Never!"

* * *

Harsh, mocking laughter came from behind them. Ash was huddled in a corner, clutching the sword to his chest, Misty leaning over him, not threatening yet, but soon…

Both their heads snapped back.

"Who's there?" Misty demanded.

Air slowly ran with soft, snowy colors, and Ash gasped. A pale face, long, silvery white hair… eyes the frosty blue of ice…

"That really wouldn't be wise, Misty dear…" A familiar voice drawled.

"L-lance? But… you're dead!" Misty gasped.

He shrugged elegantly. "It's not that easy to kill a dragon, and when a half-mortal dies, the immortal half takes over…"

"Wait, what?" Ash asked. He took several deep breaths. "You are Lance, right?"

"Correct, my dear Child of Shadows… you are quite correct."

"But… we saw you die! And I'm sorry!"

He moved in an eye blink, and Misty found herself on the other side of the room while Lance – if this new person really _were _Lance – gathered Ash into his arms.

"Of course you saw me die, love, but surely you didn't expect me to stay dead?"

Ash hesitated – he felt… odd, almost, but welcomed…

He didn't say a word as Lance slowly began to run cold marble fingers through his dark hair…

What was wrong? What was right? Everything was falling apart and the water was still rising round them but he didn't care!

Lance was cold, so cold… but of course he was cold, there was no blood in his veins, no heartbeat, nothing…

Of course, the Sacred Sword… it had cost him so much, hadn't it?

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Ash…. And I _chose _to die for you, remember that. Not for her. Never for her."

These words seemed to catch Misty's attention, and with an angry growl, she flung herself forwards… and then there was a rather loud crack…

* * *

Lance's wings had come up in a shield, sharp-edged, feathered blades outwards…

Misty had run straight into them and was now pierced in several places…

He smirked as he brought his wings up, slashing through skin and flesh and bone… nothing could stand before silversteel.

She fell to the ground in pieces.

* * *

Ash's mouth opened, but he didn't scream… he didn't comprehend anything… but if Misty had killed others, then it didn't matter if she got killed, right?

Right.

It didn't matter at all! It didn't!

"Shh… don't worry…" Lance whispered, smiling kindly as he pulled Ash into an even deeper embrace. Ash did not reply verbally, and he just wanted to be comforted…

His eyes glittered with desire, but he would wait.

Soon, very soon, the time would be right… and he would take care of his Shadow Child until it was necessary, until he regained his memory…

"Shh…."

He didn't know what was going on any more, but he didn't really care… he was safe, he was safe… the instinct to run and hide had been wiped from his mind with the series of shocks his system had gone through in so short a time…

Lance carefully held Ash as they watched the rain continue to drown the land. Rayquaza-sama, father would stop it in time…

It did not matter. He had betrayed them both, in the end… Team Aqua would die as well, but no matter.

It meant nothing to him. The only reward he wanted was locked securely in his embrace, forever…

* * *

End Chapter

Completed 5/24/05

End Fic! ^^

Yep! Vulnerable! Ash, Manipulative! Lance

Ash: You are such a biased writer!  
Phantomness: I take pleasure in hearing so!


End file.
